


Crack of could(乌云间隙)

by Reddragon_klssfs



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Testament of Youth (2015), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, 蛋哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon_klssfs/pseuds/Reddragon_klssfs
Summary: 这是一个关于治愈与救赎的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 正文暧昧向，无明显CP倾向。  
> 本文为多作品混合同人，文中角色主要参照下列三部作品：  
> 《Kingsman： The Secret Service》（王牌特工：特工学院）  
> 《Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy》（锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍）  
> 《Testament of Youth》（青春誓约）

Eggsy一直记得，在V-Day过后的第十天，他们在肯塔基州的一个乡村小诊所里发现了Harry，当他完成任务从莫斯科返回伦敦，Harry已经被接到了Kingsman的私家医院，他在重症监护室的病房玻璃中，看到昏迷不醒的导师，脸色惨白，头上缠着厚厚的绷带，几乎看不到呼吸的起伏。

这是他第二次看到Harry如此安静地躺在病床上，第一次是在他训练期间Harry遭遇了同一个组织的袭击，那次很幸运只是轻微的脑震荡，没多久就醒过来了。

但是这次不一样，这次的情况严重得多。

院方出过两次死亡通知书，但是Eggsy拒绝接受，他坚持继续抢救，即使那些仪器发出的声音犹如无数火车一起鸣笛般刺耳。

“Harry从不轻言放弃，他需要我们的帮助！而不是把他推下去！明白吗！”

他们再一次成功地将Harry从死亡边缘抢救回来，更不可思议的是，Harry的情况居然开始变得逐渐稳定，院方将他转到普通病房继续观察。

尽管Harry没有半分醒来的迹象。

 

——

 

主诊医生建议可以多与昏迷的病人说话，外界的声音刺激病人的大脑有机会让他醒来，医学界之前有过若干成功的案例。

Eggsy总是会在假期的前一天傍晚来到医院，这样他可以有多一晚的时间陪伴他的导师。

每一次他都会沿最快捷的线路走向Harry的病房，路上偶尔会碰上相熟的医护人员或者长期住院的病人，他会微笑地向他们问好、闲谈两句、道别。

他觉得应该带着一个好心情走进病房，Harry没准也能感受到。

病房外的走道十分安静，出于保密和安全需要，这一层几乎只会让Kingsman的员工入住，在大多数情况下都不会有很多病人，也只有这样的环境才会让Kingsman的骑士稍微停下来。

推开门，一个熟悉的身影站在床末端，对方同时也转过头来望向Eggsy。

Eggsy微感意外：

“Merlin？你怎么过来了？”

“我过来拿报告，顺便来看看Harry 的情况。”Merlin扬了扬手上的文件袋。

“噢……”

“他看起来不怎么好。”

Eggsy望向床上安静地躺着的他的导师，Harry仍合着眼睛——要不是缠在他身上的管子——几乎就像熟睡一样，沉静得让人不忍打扰。

“但也没怎么坏。”Eggsy说。

Harry转到这里已经有两个月，每次到来，Eggsy都会给Harry念一段故事，一开始是《卖花女》，然后是《福尔摩斯探案》，除了桌上的书本越叠越高，几乎没什么变化，所以他今天带来了《八十天环游地球》，虽然他曾经认真地考虑过《爱丽丝梦游仙境》。

不论如何，他都相信Harry终有一天会醒来，比任何人都相信。

因为自酒吧相遇的一刻起，Harry在他心目中就成为了强大且不可战胜的存在，正是这位魅力非凡的绅士帮助他从一团糟的生活中走出来，使他变得自信，变得比以往任何时候都更好。

他愿意做更多，为了让Harry醒来，让Harry看到身为学生的自己现在的样子。

Merlin点头：“你仍怀着希望，这是好事。”

“当然，Harry会感受到的，不是吗？”

“如果你是这样相信，你就得一直相信下去。”

“我会的。”骑士轻轻地说。

Merlin看看表，没有再说什么，确认了Harry的情况就离开了。

Eggsy将靠背椅往病床边移近些才坐下，这样他只要稍微伸出手就能触碰到他的导师，他已经习惯了这个距离。

除了仪器发出细微的“嘀——嘀——滴”的声音，病房一片安静，他有点出神地看着脉搏仪屏幕上跳动的光标，有些时候他会忍不住想那是Harry还活着的唯一证明。

天色开始昏暗，Eggsy收敛起思绪，重新打起精神，翻开手边的《八十天环游地球》。

“如果我念得不对，或者你不感兴趣不想听了，记得告诉我。”

Harry仍然没有反应，连眼皮都没动一下。

“好吧，”Eggsy翻开第一页，开始念道：

_1872_ _年，白林敦花园坊赛微乐街七号，住着一位斐利亚·福克先生，这位福克先生似乎从来不做什么显以引人注目的事，可是他仍然是伦敦改良俱乐部里最特别、最引人注意的一个会员。_

_西锐登是一位为英国增光的伟大的演说家，继承他这所房子的福克先生却是一位令人捉摸不透的人物。关于福克先生的底细，人们只知道他是一位豪爽君子，一位英国上流社会里的绅士，其他就一点也不清楚了。_

念到这里，Eggsy抬起头朝Harry笑说：“嗯……听上去也是一位富有神秘感的绅士，就是不知道脾气好不好？”

像预料中一样，Harry没有回答。

Eggsy等了一小会，重新低下头继续念：

_有人说他像拜伦——就是头像，至于脚可不像：他的脚并没有毛病，不过他的两颊和嘴上比拜伦多一点胡子，性情也比拜伦温和，就是活一千岁他大概也不会变样。_

_福克确实是个道地的英国人，但也许不是伦敦人……_

接着是一段冗长的排列式否定描述，大概意思是说这位福克先生与常人不同，他拥有财富并且注重生活细节到令人发指。

一口气念完这段，Eggsy忍不住先打了个呵欠，他几乎没有察觉，于是继续往下念直到他再一次打呵欠。

“噢，这真不是个好主意，我猜你一定也要被闷到了，”Eggsy合起书随手扔到桌子上，“我们来聊聊别的吧，Harry。”

Eggsy上前轻轻托起导师的手，用双手握着。

Harry的手就像他的个性一样骨节分明，因为长年使用武器，他的手掌比正常人粗糙，掌心和手指最外节长着老茧，仔细看，他的手背上还有几道连岁月也掩不掉的斑驳疤痕，Eggsy可以想象出当时伤口的深度，也许这些就是特工的勋章。

Harry昏迷的这段日子里，年轻的骑士将这些勋章数过一遍又一遍。

那么现在，要聊些什么呢？

拯救世界的故事？连Eggsy自己都说得开始生厌，任务的过程就更没什么可说的，相比起V-Day它们都显得不值一提。

说说家庭？噢，得了吧，谁要听Dean那些破事。至于他将Daisy的第一只掉的牙弄丢了惹得Daisy大哭结果他费了好大劲才重新哄回Daisy就不说了。

还有什么？

Harry是他的推荐人，在选择他之前肯定了解他的一些过往，后来他在Kingsman学院的训练更是时刻关注，那么还有什么？

Eggsy苦苦思索，当他看到被他抛到一边的《八十天环游地球》时，不知怎的想起了当初的另一个选择，蓦然灵机一动，脸上终于露出一个满意的笑容。

他注视着床上的人，缓缓说：“ **我做了一个梦……** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Eggsy** **做了一个梦。**

在梦中，他不是身手不凡的特工，他只是一名刚满十八岁的英国青年，和所有年轻人一样对未来充满着憧憬，当然如此，他拥有圆满的家庭，还正准备和伙伴们一起入读很多人都梦寐以求的牛津大学。

噢，还有，他的名字，他有一个温柔的名字Edward，Edward·Brittain。

谁也没料到和平比假期结束得快。

随着欧洲各国政府陆续向纳粹宣战，郡里也开始征召士兵。

对年轻人来说，战争非但不可怕，还带有一点点英雄，一点点浪漫。

很快，Edward Brittain成为了一名新兵。

很多人都说，没准还没到他们训练完毕战争就会结束，但他们都估计错了，当他们真正踏上战场，感受子弹穿过皮肉时的痛楚，看见就倒在自己脚边血泊中的队友，才忽然发觉距离这场战争的结束遥遥无期。

一切都如此糟糕。

敌军摧毁了他们的堡垒，他们被迫在开阔的野外作战，为了赶路他们丢弃了所有负重，到了后来他们甚至来不及掩埋战友的尸体。

敌方的坦克部队堵截了他们，临时堆起的土堆根本无法帮他们掩护，爆炸的尘土中他已经不知道还有多少人活着，太过近距离的爆炸声令他耳鸣根本听不清东西，炮弹落到地上溅起比人还高的尘土，视野的范围越来越小，敌人的炮弹每一发都像落在身边，Edward觉得自己失去了空间感，一枚炮弹在他面前爆炸，巨大的冲击将他掀倒在地上。

不知道多久之后，他在森林中醒来，上方正午的阳光是他从来没见过的刺眼。

他还没有死，因为他能嗅到自己躺着的地上青草和泥土混和的气味，那是一种带着生涩却充满生机的芬芳。

他已经扔掉了所有可以导航的工具，因此无法得知自己在什么地方，现在又是什么时候，只能凭判断沿着小路走。没多久，他走出树林来到一条两边都一望无际的公路中间，一个路牌孤伶伶地立在前面不远处，顺着路牌上的箭头望去，远处灰色的烟雾环绕下隐约有一个小镇的轮廊。

他猜那就是路牌上所指示的地方：永歌镇。

Edward走进小镇已经是下午，小镇口有一张地图，他看了一下，那是小镇内部的地图，没有任何显示小镇本身地理位置的信息。

有些镇民对他这个外来的人投来并不友善的打量目光，他走过几个街口，正在打闹的孩童从他身边擦身而过，一个非常低廉的租房信息飘到他脚边，他很快就找到上面写的地址。

“ Thomas House”

一栋朴素古老的三层建筑，木门上面还有两个铜环，它们因为使用了无数次而变得暗哑，发出的声音却仍然响亮。

来应门的是一名老妇人——Thomas太太，Thomas太太先是警剔地打量着他，当看到他手上的出租信息后才放松下来，并邀请他进门。

房子里的布局和她的外表一样古老，一进门是一条狭长的走道，走道尽头正对着的是楼梯，走道的两边分别有隔间，厨房、起居室和卧室。

“我住在一楼——”她拍拍自己的大腿，笑了笑，“——腿的毛病。”

Edward应了一声，他的注意更多放在房子内部。

几乎所有的家具都有长时间使用的痕迹，并且很久没有被移动过，立在门边的红木衣架已经有些变色，门关有一个小小的杂物柜，上面放着一篮生鸡蛋，柜子底部墙脚处积了一些细尘，他试着摇了摇，柜子很稳，甚至连放在上面的鸡蛋都没有被惊动。

Thomas太太继续说：“要出租的是楼上，那里有客厅、书房和两个卧房——噢，我忘了说，你有一位合租人，所以才那么便宜。”

看到Thomas太太在楼梯上一步一顿的情况，Edward连忙上前扶着，随口问：“他的脾气很不好？”

他的猜想使Thomas太太笑了起来，她摇头说：“不，他的脾气挺好的，就是性子有点高傲，老派绅士都那样，你稍微包容一下他就好。”

Thomas太太敲门的时候Edward带着点紧张和一丝说不清的期待。

“我记得我说过请不要在上午打扰我。”低沉的嗓音带着几分不悦。

Thomas太太给Edward打了个“看，就是这样”的眼色，这使年轻人的紧张稍缓，并且向她露出一个微笑。

“抱歉，先生，只是刚好有人来看房子，还是请您起床吧。”

过了一会儿，门从里面打开了。

一个中年男人出现在门后，他看起来大概四十多不到五十，身材高挑，相貌端正英俊。

他穿着白衬衣和褐色西裤，虽然没有披上西装外套，也没有领带，但他的衬衣扣得很工整，尽管上面还能看到几道不明显的压痕，他的头发贴伏，甚至还穿上了袜子，Edward猜他在开门之前一定有整理过仪容。

看到Thomas太太，男人的脸色稍稍微和了些，接着他打量了Edward几眼，Thomas太太简要地向他介绍了年轻人的来意后就匆匆离开，她得赶在邮局关门前过去取走信件。

“我是一个自由作家，”男人说，“我喜欢在晚上工作，一直到次日清晨才睡觉，如果你要租这里就必需忍受这个。”

“没问题，先生。”

男人指着两个房间中的一个：“那应该是你的房间，但是我租下的时候将一些杂物搬到里面去了，Thomas太太会尽快清理。如果你要现在就要搬进来的话，”男人稍微顿了顿，看了一眼沙发才说，“我的房间还有一张小床可以用，你可以尝试将它搬到客厅。”

“这个也没问题。”

男人终于第一次露出笑容，以及脸颊的两个小酒窝。

“但为了床的完整性，我不建议你这么干。”

租约谈妥，二人礼貌地握手。

“年轻人，你叫什么？”

Edward想起Thomas太太放在门关旁边柜子上的一篮蛋，他说：“ **Egg……Eggsy，先生，我叫Eggsy。** 请问我该怎么称呼您？”

男人说：“ **Harry，我的名字。** ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry** **身处梦中。**

那是一场残酷的战斗，他忘记了过程，只记得最后遍地的尸体和沾满鲜血的双手，他动摇了，他想他不能算正义的骑士。

我是谁。

追求完美，理想主义，绅士，裁缝，特工——双面间谍。

他是Bill.Hayden，情报机构的最高负责人之一，活跃于上流社会社交圈的风流才子，凭着过人的学识与相貌，他如鱼得水，一次又一次地将圆场的机密情报传递出去。

没有人强迫他，是他想这么干，是他自己想，他背叛了他曾经效力的一切。

有人在看着他，收集他的小动作，最终他被昔日的同事设计逮捕，被扣押、审讯、动刑，曾经的亲密搭档向他举起枪，子弹穿过了他的头颅，他的眼前闪过一道刺目的白光，就像夏天烈日的光芒。

意识逐渐迷糊，他看不到任何东西，感觉不到任何事物，只隐约听到有人正在喊他，他甚至听不清对方在喊什么名字。

一晃眼，他身处一列火车的车厢，包厢里只有他独自一人，刚才令人不适的刺目光芒似乎来自窗外的烈日，他认为他在被驱逐的旅途上。

那一场击杀或许只是一个梦，他是Bill.Hayden，他仍然活着。

走道上传来不寻常的声响。也许那不是一个梦，而是一个预兆。

Bill警剔地离开车厢，朝声音来源的反方向移动，他可以穿过车厢走向下一节再关上门，但他的双腿像被灌了铅，任他怎样努力都走不快，身后的脚步声越来越近，最后，他听到了一记枪声。

他再次在刺目的烈日光芒下醒来，用手挡住上方的阳光，发现自己正躺在一条公路的中间，他想之前一定是跳了车并成功逃走，他没有被送去该去的地方，以他熟知的程序大概自己现在已经是一名通缉犯了。

Bill走进永歌镇的时候已经是傍晚，路人从他身边匆匆经过，似乎一点没有注意到他的狼狈，就像以为他只是摔了一跤。

顺着人流的方向有一个剧院，剧院门前贴满了正在上影的电影海报——《卖花女》。

一部经典老电影，但他现在需要的是一个住处，于是他在海报旁边的角落里发现了一条租房信息。

那是一幢老房子，但看上去还很结实，给他开门的是一名老妇人。

“我就是Thomas太太。”

“我看到了这个——”Bill递上了租房信息，十分礼貌地说，“不知道方不方便让我看看房子，又或者要等Thomas先生回来？”

Thomas太太只看了一眼Bill手上的广告，立刻“噢”了一声打开门示意他进屋，口中说：“当然方便。Harry已经死了，不论他是不是蒙主召唤，我们都不用等他。”

“我很抱歉。”

“这没什么，别在意。跟我来，我们得从这里上楼梯。”

Thomas太太出租的是二楼，包括起居室、书房、一大一小两个卧室和卫生间。

Bill十分喜欢这个布局，却不愿意一个人承担全部的租金，毕竟他一个人睡不了两个卧室，他愿意有多一名室友去分摊多出来的资源。

隔日，他在房东Thomas太太的建议下写了一张宣传单（他找到一份轻松的工作，为一家小型报社的短篇小说栏目撰稿，不过薪水并没有很高），并将它张贴在街头转角的墙壁上，不怎么显眼，也许他要等上好久，但出乎他意料的，在他打算先睡上几个小时的时候就有人前来询问。

那个年轻人穿着军装，稚嫩的脸上有一双好看的湖色眼睛，清澈而温柔。他介绍了自己不规律的作息，年轻人并没有露出半点犹豫，大概对方很需要一个住处，他想。

协议的过程很顺利，在握手的时候年轻人问他的名字，他当然不会告诉对方真名。

“ **Harry，我的名字。** ”

希望Thomas先生不会介意。


	4. Chapter 4

“Morning Harry——”

“Morning Eggsy——”坐在书桌旁的Bill礼貌地朝室友点了一下头。

他们没有再说什么，继续各自去忙。

Edward总会在每天早上来到书房门口，看到门只是虚掩着，Edward就会推开门，向还在埋首写作的Bill道一声早安。

Bill在他们共处的第一个早晨提示过Edward记得敲门，可是Edward一直没记住。那没有什么，尤其是在Edward的钱包被盗之后。

当有一个住所之后，接着他就会需要一份工作，Edward也不例外，他听从Thomas太太的提议，换上租借来的西装——Bill坚持这对他的面试有好处，他在广场的求职栏转了一圈，发现裤子被割破了，原本应该呆在里面的钱包不翼而飞。

Edward有点沮丧地回了家，将简单得不需要加以修饰的事实告诉Thomas太太和他的室友。

“噢，那真不是一个令人愉快消息，如果你没能准时交房租，恐怕过不了多久你就得另外找住处了。”

在Thomas太太不赞同的目光下Bill慢悠悠地搅动着手上的咖啡，他不用看也能知道年轻人这时会因生活的残酷而有点不知所措。

他的职业让他无可避免地接触各式各样的人，这样的年轻人他碰见过不少，有从此误入歧途的，也有向现实屈服的，不知道他年轻的室友属于哪一种。

“也许Eggsy能用别的东西来代替房租，”Thomas太太有点看不过去，“比如使房子看起来不那么像‘狗窝’，东西放得稍微整齐点，你知道，我可没有精力去收拾这些，房子才会有这么便宜的租价。”

面对Thomas太太略带尖酸的语气，Bill并没有显出半分不好意思，甚至半真半假的低笑说：“噢，是的，没准他在我忙着赶稿的时候还能给我泡上一杯咖啡——”

Thomas太太瞪了他一眼，讥道：“你的脸皮还真厚。”

Bill眨了眨眼没有再反驳，反而转向他的年轻的室友：“Eggsy，你会愿意做这种事吗？”

年轻的士兵看了一眼神色关切的Thomas太太，他点头说：“是的，我能做这些。”

“如果你不愿意……”

“——我会把房子收拾整齐，”Edward打断说，“在这段时间我也会继续找工作。”

“那很好。”Bill满意地点头，将温度适宜的咖啡送到嘴边。

这当然很好。包括Bill头一次知道他的被子也能被折出棱角，他甚至有点不确定地摸上平整的布帛去确认这是他的被子，还有，他的书桌忽然变得宽敞，总是会有一块空位让他很舒服地进行写作，地上不会再有“杂物”——Thomas太太不愿意踏进二楼的最大原因。

然而以上这些都不是Bill觉得“很好”地方。

Edward是个勤快的年轻人，他很快就找到一份工作，超级市场的早市搬运工，上班时间是清晨的五点至中午十一点，天啊，这几乎已经是最底层的劳动力，超级市场任何时候都缺人手。

无论如何，Edward准时交出了属于他的那份租金。

“以你的学历，你本应拥有一份更舒服的工作。”

“我现在也过得不错。”

“平庸的人才会安于现状，这工作带不了什么给你。”

“不——”年轻人摇了摇头，露出狡黠的笑容，“你不知道，永歌森林的日出有多美。”

“是吗，可我对那个没兴趣。”Bill耸了耸肩。

“噢，那太可惜了，”Edward的表情无比遗憾，“我本来还打算邀请您一起郊游。”

Bill对这个提议很心动，他对迟迟未能确认永歌镇的地理位置感到警惕，却不愿意一个人走进未知的区域，于是他连忙说：“如果时间安排在下午的话，Thomas太太能帮我们准备得更充足。”

一旁的Thomas太太立刻瞪眼说：“我是你的房东，而不是你的佣人，先生。”

“我可以在下班之后为我们准备一些郊游的东西。”Edward忍住笑说。

Thomas太太希望年轻人能在空闲时时继续保持屋内物品的整齐，Edward答应她的请求，那确实花不了他多少时间，而且他这位年长室友的物品偶尔还会带来一些意外惊喜。

征得作者同意之后，Edward被允许阅读Bill写在笔记本上的故事初稿，里面还写有灵感来源，重要的场景物件描写，年轻人发现他的室友写的居然是悬疑推理小说，这让他在对方的笔记上投入了更多的时间，以至他一直没有收拾出自己的房间。

晚上，年轻人给他的室友泡了杯咖啡，然后才回到Bill房间的儿童床上躺下，这张床大概是Thomas太太为了可以满足拥有更多成员的家庭准备的，尽管对健壮的年轻人来说的确有点窄小，但他每天晚上依然能微笑入睡。

明天也会是不错的一天。他想。

 


	5. Chapter 5

白色的窗帘使洒入病房的晨光更加柔和，仪器规律的声音下Eggsy从睡梦中醒来，他揉了揉脸才站起来伸展了一下手脚，狭窄的沙发多少影响睡眠质量，最后他望向病床沉睡的男人。

“Morning，Harry——”

情况一如以往的稳定，一如以往。

每天，主治医生都会在特定的时间前来为Harry做一些常规检查，以及更换排泄袋、针管等物品，待这些繁琐的事都告一段落，Eggsy才会回家换洗衣物，这本来花不了多少时间，但他这天特意转到书店，买走那本《爱丽丝梦游仙境》。

V-Day过后，Merlin责无旁贷地成为代理Arthur，Eggsy从他的导师那里继承了骑士的称号，以及在南肯辛顿区的那幢房子，那里有他最难忘的回忆——温暖的与悲痛的。

Michael仍然选择跟在Dean身边，他很早就明白继父的粗野在一定程度上反而使Michael更有安全感，于是他只身搬进骑士的房子。

“梅林安排我住进了你之前的房子，我很乐意接受，你明白，她实在太漂亮了，”年轻的特工努力地解释着，仿佛病床上的导师正一脸严肃地瞪着他，“我将那些标本都小心地收进了地下室，我保证你回去后能见到他们每一个都完整无缺。”

他一脸诚恳，而病床上的人依然沉默。

Eggsy停了一会儿又说：“还有那些剪报，我都取下来按顺序整理好了，并且稍微清洁了那些年代久远的部份，你会很满意看见他们现在的样子的。”

就像一般的年轻人一样，Eggsy很少看报纸，特别是政治和财经类，但他仍为任务留下了一些用来保存记忆的东西——明信片。

每次任务结束回程之前，他都会挑一张当地的名信片邮回伦敦，不过他觉得给自己寄明信片挺奇怪的，于是在收件人那一栏，他写的是Harry·Hart.

每隔一段时间Eggsy会检查信箱，他将那些给Harry.Hart的他所邮出的明信片也一并收进Harry的私人物品里。

“——等你醒来后，或许我们可以尝试交换着给对方说故事。”Eggsy期待地说。

他猜对方醒过来后一定会接受他的提议，没准会认为这是一个很好的点子。在那之前，他会继续投入他所有的空余时间来陪伴他的导师。

**真正的骑士从不轻言放弃，对信仰，对家人，对朋友。**

Harry说，好好照顾你的母亲，Eggsy。他点了点头，并在之后的十七年对她不离不弃，包容她的一切，让她不至于被现实逼疯。

Harry说，等我回来处理这一切，Eggsy。他和十七年前一样点了点头。

Eggsy从没有想过他需要等待多久，一次又一次推开病房的门，Harry与他记忆中一模一样的睡颜都会让他产生时间停顿的错觉。

也许老特工只是想把他之前被压榨的假期都补回来。

每当Eggsy的脑海中产生出这种想法，他都会微笑地拿起手边的书，翻到上一次念到的那一页，又或者拿出笔记本，继续给沉睡中的导师描述自己的梦中的故事。

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Morning，Harry——”

书桌前的男人难得的放下烟转过身来“嗯”了一声，若有所思地看着Edward，后者有点莫名其妙。

“怎么了？”

“是这样的，昨晚发生了一件事使我感到很疑惑，”他翻开他手边的一个本子，一个有书签的位置，并将其向Edward展示，“我在我的笔记本上发现了一个西红柿涂鸦，就在我写着‘一位妇人站在蔬菜铺前，为晚餐选择西红柿或者胡萝卜而犹豫不决’的旁边。”

Edward只看了一眼便问：“噢，你觉得画得怎样？”

“非常有潜力，”Bill点了点头，“但问题是，它为什么会出现在这里？”

“我画的。”

Bill被年轻人的诚实哽到，他微微瞪着眼，问：“你为什么要这么干？”

“你不觉得这样更形象、更生动吗？”Edward露出一个心无城府的笑容。

Bill愣神半晌，决定放弃与他的室友继续讨论这件事，改口说：“如果方便的话，我们今天就可以到永歌森林走一走，当然，我说的是下午。”

Edward脸上的笑容更大了，连连点头保证从超级市场下班回来时能将一切都准备好。

“那就有劳你了，以及——Morning，Eggsy。”

不料超级市场却忽然忙了起来，令他们不得不将出行的计划延后，同时Bill的创作似乎遇到了瓶颈，他因此而显得有些烦躁，写满了字的稿纸一页接一页的被他撕下，揉成一团随手丢在地上，直到他翻到某一页，画着一个西红柿涂鸦。

他决定从这里开始重新撰写故事。

隔天，笔记本最后的空白页出现了一把小军刀的涂鸦，他刚刚写到故事的警探主角凭死者的伤口作出了对凶器的猜想，这是他很喜欢的其中一个伏笔。他面露微笑地对着涂鸦欣赏了一会儿，翻到下一页开始写字。

永歌镇的天空开始放晴，Bill和Edward的出行计划终于可以实施，这天Edward就像他所说的从超级市场带回来了郊游需要的物品，有些甚至他们并不需要用到。

“我们不是远足，你不需要准备三文治或者野餐篮。”Bill有点好笑地看着年轻人手上捧着的鸡蛋、烟熏肉和面包，“把它们放好，随便任何地方，Eggsy。”

Edward“噢”了一声走到桌子边放下手上的东西，抬头问：“我们要带葡萄酒吗？”

“必需，Eggsy，葡萄酒是必需品。”

“Yes，Harry。”

午后的阳光有点猛烈，Bill为他们两人打了把伞，可是出镇后Edward却总是跑在前面，Edward欢快地在树林中穿梭，不时会回头望向他，阳光透过树与树之间的间隙投下，年轻人脸上的笑容无比灿烂。

他们重新回到公路，却无论哪一边都看不到尽头。

“那就随便挑一个方向走，尽管有一半机会是错的。”

“但也有一半机会是对的，是吗？”

他们的思维方式是如此不同，又如此相辅相成。

Edward终于安份地呆在伞下不再乱跑。

二人的步履并不快，走走停停，路边的景色似乎从来没有变过，Bill不时回过身，他总能辨认出森林后面隐藏在灰色的阴霾中永歌镇大教堂的一角。

Edward觉得他们走得有点远，便停了下来向Harry请求到路边的树荫下稍作休息，Harry同意，Edward主动脱下他的外套垫在地上，让二人可以席地而坐，最后才倒出两杯葡萄酒。

“Thomas太太说，她的丈夫名字也是Harry。”

“是啊，真巧。”Bill笑了笑。

Thomas太太告诉过她的俩位租客，她的先生是一名教徒，那天像往常一样到教堂做礼拜，却遇到一名拿着枪的疯子冲进了教堂胡乱扫射，不少教徒在这次事件中受伤甚至不幸死亡，Harry头部中了子弹，倒下之后就没有再起来了，她说她唯一感到安慰的是Harry死去的过程没受什么苦，一枪毙命。

“他们是好人，”Edward同情地说，“不应该有这样不幸的遭遇。”

Bill内心带着讶异地望着年轻人，他从年轻人的眼睛中只看到真诚，他将原本想要取笑对方“想法天真”的话吞了回去，转而说：“可惜这不是电影，Eggsy，Thomas太太能平复下来是好事情，我想Thomas先生并不希望他的妻子因他的死亡而悲痛欲绝。”

“如果可以，Thomas先生一定会更愿意醒过来陪伴他所爱所牵挂的人。”

“是的，你说得很对，”Bill轻轻地说，“ **可现实从来没有这么美好，从来没有。** ”

Edward还想再些说什么，Bill却表示他们已经出来太久，是时候动身返回永歌镇。


	7. Chapter 7

“Morning，Harry——”

“Morning，Eggsy——我听Thomas太太说你准备今天开始收拾房间？”

“是的，先生，我会在午饭以后与Thomas太太一起整理房间。”

Bill微微一笑：“我不得不说，Thomas太太真是找到了一位好租客。”

Edward在原地顿了顿，他觉得Bill是在称赞他，于是微笑地回答：“谢谢。”

下午，Thomas太太准备了二人份的旧衣服和包裹头脸的毛巾，用以遮挡灰尘，他们在推开房门的时侯意外发现门锁已经坏掉，但他们谁都没有想到这个。

Thomas太太有点懊恼地对年轻人说：“抱歉，我明天去锁匠那儿再买一个。”

Edward正想说“不要紧”，却在看到房间中的那件大型物品时愣住了：

一台旧钢琴，上面积了一层灰尘，掩盖了原本的颜色。

Thomas太太察觉到Edward的目光，解释说：“噢，那是之前的租客留下来的，他是位作曲家，后来因为工作需要搬去了别的城市，这东西体积太大就没搬走。我居然都忘了还有这个了，得再找点人手来搬才行。”

“她还能用吗？”

“我不知道，如果你愿意的话可以试试，但我不能确定她是否完好。”

Edward上前摸了一下，灰尘的表面立刻出现几道痕迹，他回头对Thomas太太说：“我想试试。”

他们将堆积在钢琴附近的杂物一点点清走，旧的风扇，已经不能打开的收音机，破损的餐盘茶具，还有一堆生满了锈的工具，不能再使用的小型家具等等，最后他们只留下一张单人床、一个有着两个抽屉的小柜子和一张还算比较结实的靠背椅。

当然还有那台旧钢琴。

Edward花了一些时间让她重新变得光彩照人，又问Thomas太太借来工具和机油鼓捣里面的零件和琴弦，试图让它们重新工作起来。

当一切就绪，Edward深吸了一口气，拉过椅子坐下，双手放在琴键上，因为太久没有使用的关系，现在他需要先将音弦调正。

房间响起间断的音符，Bill起初并不在意，他知道Edward在收拾房间，对隔壁传来的声响显得理所当然，直到Edward弹出连贯的乐曲，正在玩填字游戏的他才惊讶地反应过来，放下手里的铅笔和报纸，放轻了脚步走到房门边。

Edward背朝房间的门，端坐在靠背椅上，身体微微前倾，午后的阳光从窗户洒落在他身上，映照出青年英俊的轮廓，修长并富有活力的手指在琴键上灵动跳跃，萧邦的《幻想即兴曲》从他手中弹出少了几神秘多了几分活泼和温柔。

Edward像感觉到什么忽然停了下来，回过头见到倚靠在门口的Bill，不由腼腆地笑了笑。

“我没想到你还会弹钢琴，”Bill说，“ **真是让人感到意外。** ”

“以前我家里有一台钢琴，是父亲买给姐姐的礼物，但她却为此发了一通脾气——”Edward的语气中带着宠溺。

“为什么？她不喜欢钢琴？”

Edward连连摇头，说：“不——她爱钢琴，不过她更想去牛津念书，后来她去了前线当护士——”说到这里他的声音低了下去，忽然醒悟地问：“噢，我是不是打扰到你了？”

Bill摇头：“不，没有，你可以继续，真的。”

Edward想了想，又问：“你有没有特别想听的曲子——呃，别太难。”

“让我点一首？你确定？”

“当然，你说。”

Bill似是思考着缓缓地走进房间，房间没有多余的椅子，他最后坐到床边，才说：“那弹你最拿手的吧。”

Edward脸上带着微笑，没再说话，回过身双手重新放在琴键上，接着，敲出一首欢快的曲调—— **《白蜡林》** 。

Bill先是一愣，接着忍俊不禁地笑出声来，他当然知道这首来自爱尔兰民歌的曲子，轻快的节奏让他不由自主地想起之前他们郊游时Edward在林中奔跑的样子。

雀跃地敲下最后的音符，Edward几乎是迫不及待地转过头，笑得一脸得意地问：“怎样？”

Bill调侃说：“你会弹抒情一些的曲子吗？”

Edward抿着嘴想了想，调整坐姿，双手轻轻放回琴键，舒缓的调子随着他指尖的舞动流淌而出。清柔的音乐在空中飘荡，如雨后洗涤过的森林，如山林间掠过的微风，如恋人缠绵的双手，悠然绮丽，如歌如诉。

Edward脸上专注而认真的神情让他此时看上去成熟了许多，阳光下光影交错，年轻人仿佛被镀上一层淡淡的光晕，Bill注视着全神贯注地演奏着的Edward， **内心感受到从来没有过的平和与宁静。**

一曲终了。

Bill轻轻吐了口气，由衷地鼓起掌：“非常棒！这是什么曲子？”

“她叫‘精灵之歌’。”

“漂亮的名字，我从来没有听过。”

“当然，我写的。”

Bill有点不置信地看着他：“胡说八道，是吧？真的你写的？”

“你不相信是吗？！”Edward脸上得意的笑容扩得更大了。

“不，我不知道，”Bill不停的摇头，脸上却呈现着笑容。“——是真的吗？”

这样很好，Edward愉快地想，他的室友不再像一开始那样拒人千里，或许，他们能成为朋友。


	8. Chapter 8

在Bill的推动下，他们挑了个同样好的天气，穿过森林再次回到公路，Bill看了一眼一成不变的路牌，抬起手指向与上一次相反的方向。

Edward发现了，这并不是一次普通的郊游，也不是为了打发时间的散步。

“你想找什么吗？”

“我不确定，”Bill看了年轻人一眼，给出难得的诚恳，“一个车站，或者另一个路牌。”

Edward疑惑地望向他，试探地问：“为什么？你想要离开永歌镇吗？”

“我也不确定这个，Eggsy——”Bill停住了脚步，回过身看到几乎与记忆中上一回一样的景色。

“为什么？”

“我只是——只是觉得有点……不安全。”Bill有点不自在，他吸了口气说：“我不知道我是怎么到这里来，为什么要到这里，我甚至不知道这是哪里。”

Bill看起来有点激动，Edward想要扶住对方的胳膊帮助他镇定下来，但最终没有这么干，只是一动不动地注视着Bill，说：“我也一样。”

Edward立刻又补充说：“但这没什么大不了的。”

Bill被他的态度气笑了，带着嘲弄意味地反问：“你居然觉得这没什么？我应该说你太天真还是太没危机意识？”

“我是军人，Harry，我知道什么是危险，我们在这里很安全，至少现在是。”

Bill听得有点烦躁，疾言厉色地说：“但我们为什么会出现在这个鬼地方？与世隔绝，前不着村后不着店。也许是有人安排？谁？或者某个组织？团伙？你什么都不知道。”

“你是不是有什么秘密？”

“不——”

天边蓦然响起了一声闷雷。

Bill摇摇头，放缓了语气：“回去吧，好像要下暴雨了。”他说完撑着伞往回走，走了几步，发现Edward还站在原地没有跟上来，便停下转身等待。

“我们见面。”

“什么？”

Edward看着他解释说：“你问‘我们为什么会出现在这个地方’，我想， **也许是为了让我们遇见对方。** ”

Biill与年轻人对望了好一会，似乎在确定对方是真心这么认为还是在发神经，虽然听起来似乎差不多。

半晌。

“很动听——现在，你到底要不要和我一起回去？”

Edward连忙快步跟上，又说：“下次我们去看看永歌森林的日出？”

“不，Eggsy。”Bill断然否决。

Edward大概终于明白了Bill绝对不会一大早跑到永歌森林，他没有再提这件事，几天后，Bill在笔记本的下方发现了一张铅笔素描。

**永歌森林的日出。**

Bill特地向Thomas太太要了一个相框将素描裱了起来，趁着Edward到超级市场工作的时间，在房间正对着门的那面墙上钉上钉子，把素描挂到上面。

听到Edward上楼梯的脚步声，Bill迅速收起了工具，一手取过报纸和铅笔坐到窗边的椅子上，装出正在看填字游戏的样子，他等着Edward开始收拾房间的工作。

抹布轻轻擦过相框表面，年轻人微微斜视后方，尽管报纸挡住了男人的表情，年轻人仍悄悄地弯起嘴角。


	9. Chapter 9

Bill尝试安于现状，可越这么想心中的不安就越发扩大，他外出的次数愈加频繁，永歌镇是一个很小的镇，他小心翼翼地记下了大部份的街道和建筑，每次经过他都努力地寻找着它们与记忆中的区别。

这些举动都是徒劳，他终究被发现。

Jim·Prideaux，他昔日曾经亲密无间的搭挡在一个傍晚踏进永歌镇最热闹的街道，Bill站在街道另一端与之对视。

双方心里都明白，一名杀手出现的原因只有一个。

Bill在转身逃走的时候罕有地祈祷着上帝能再一次眷顾他，恰好天色开始变暗，他在花园小径中左右穿梭，植被给他提供了不错的掩护，在确认自己甩掉了Jim之后他迅速回到住处并反锁了门，然而正当他犹豫于按兵不动的隐匿还是立刻离开的时候，Jim从隔壁的露台破窗而进。

“你居然真的没死！”

“是的，真可惜没有让你如愿……”

Bill后退到墙边，对方抬起手，用上膛的枪瞄准他的眉心，枪口的黑洞与某一个模糊记忆的重叠震慑了他，这一幕他仿佛经历了不止一次。

不过接下来的发展他肯定自己没见过，并且乐于看见。

Edward从后袭击了毫无防备的男人，Jim的发型让Edward更精准地击中会令人立即昏死过去的要害。

“我是不是应该先报警？”看了一眼伏在地上的“贼人”，Edward活动着握紧拳头的手腕，神情轻松地问。

Bill在原地愣了一会，说：“我很高兴你没有这么干，Eggsy。”

“为什么？”Edward不解地说，“你被袭击了，Harry，并且差点儿就要没命！”

Bill注视着眼前的年轻人，在对方漂亮的翠绿色眼睛中他看到的只有关心与担忧，一时间竟令他说不出任何话语。

没有永远的秘密。

“说来话长……”

从哪儿开始说好呢，他想。

事实看起来如此简单，又如此复杂。

Bill说了一个并不长的故事，关于Bill.Hayden他已经记不起太多的细节，甚至连那些背叛和放弃的理由此时此刻都那么苍白。

沉默在屋中蔓延。

Edward只觉得胸口沉沉的，像被什么东西压着，压得他喘不过气，他努力作了个深呼吸，问：“你有重视过谁、重视过什么吗？除了你自己。”

Bill看着眼前的男孩没有回答，他不知道怎样的答案才能抚平Edward的情绪，他从没见过对方露出这样的表情，Edward一直是积极、直率以及纯粹的快乐，但现在，他看起来却那么沉重、那么……悲伤。

Edward没有等到Bill的回答，他抿了抿唇别开头，木然地盯着地板。

“愉快的谈话，Hayden先生。”

Edward想要离开住处，他需要出去走一圈，尽管漫无目的。

“一个男孩——”

Bill成功地使Edward的手停在了门把上。

“——是一个蠢才。在找工作的时候把钱包弄丢，差点因为没办法交房租被我扫地出门。”

Edward撇了撇嘴，放开门把，手垂到身侧。

“但是后来他给了我很多惊喜，”Bill稍微放松了绷紧的神经，继续说着，“他有一双奇妙的手，那双手整理凌乱不堪的卧室，能描绘出永歌镇的晨曦，也能演奏出希望的乐曲。”

Bill缓缓站起身朝Edward靠近两步，又停了下来。

“他让我找回一些已经被我遗忘太久的东西，我渐渐习惯了有他陪伴的生活，习惯了他在我的记事本上涂鸦，习惯了他午后的即兴演奏，尽管他泡的咖啡还是有点太甜，这个我至今无法习惯。”

Edward忍住要裂开嘴笑的欲望，转过身来一步一步走近男人，直到他们能感觉到彼此呼出的气息。

“ **所以，活下来的是Harry？** ”

“ **是的，活下去的是Harry。** ”男人的唇边挂着淡淡的微笑，注视着对方焦糖色的眼，瞳柔和得仿佛要融化一般。

Edward终于忍不住低声笑了出来。

“那么现在，我们要离开这里？”

Bill低头朝地上昏迷的男人看了一眼，点头说：“是的，‘我们’要离开这里。”

他现在是Harry，以后也会是，不过Bill.Hayden不会消失，曾经的失控只会让他的未来活得更坚定，弱者往往会否定和抹杀过去，而强者则敢于面对它们。

“Come on, Harry, get up……”

抬起头，他看到Edward已经站在门边向自己伸出右手。

“Harry, please, get up and come with me……”

门后是一道光，Edward就站在光芒中。在对方期待的注视中，Bill握住Edward的手，任由对方带领他去往任何地方。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Harry缓缓张开眼。

他花了好几秒才分辨出令他不适醒来的光芒的来源——有人拉开了东边窗户的窗帘，一名年轻人，是的，他认识对方。

他所推荐的参加Kingsman骑士选拨的故友之子，Eggsy。

当对方转过身，他眨了一下眼，认出了年轻人身上穿的他为其订制的西装，以及那不怎么绅士的表情——因为过度吃惊而呆立原地，瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张得能塞下一个鸡蛋。

但他这时仍然感觉累得不想说话，只好又眨了一下眼，微微皱起眉。

Eggsy小心翼翼地走近，想要伸手触碰他的导师又担心弄坏了什么，待他回过神手已经按下床头的紧急按钮。

直到冲进来的医护人员给Harry做完一整套的检查一个接一个地带着微笑离开，Eggsy的嘴巴仍然没有合上。

Harry虽然还是感觉有点疲惫但精神却比刚才好得多，他抬眼望向一直站在房间角落的Eggsy，给了对方一个温和的微笑。

“ **Morning, Eggsy.** ”

Eggsy再次悄悄地大力捏了一下自己的大腿，意识到自己似乎露出一个吃痛的表情，连忙调整状态——这不是梦，也不是幻觉，Harry醒来了，哦上帝！Harry醒过来了！

“ **Morning, Harry.** ”

只有Eggsy自己知道，拯救世界或者把Dean打得满地找牙，统统都比不上Harry这时的一句“早安”所能带给他的快乐。


	10. Chapter 10

“这可不是郊游，Eggsy。”看着年轻人鼓胀的背囊，Bill忍不住提醒。

Edward回过头朝他神秘一笑，抛了抛手中的钥匙，说：“当然，所以——我们为什么要用走的？”

“你偷了辆车，”Bill惊讶极了，但他还是拉开小桥车的车门坐了进去，又重复说了一遍，“你偷了辆车，好样的。”

“别这样说，Harry，我只是借的。”

Edward带着笑意发动了引擎。

Bill忽然想到了一个问题：“你学过开车吗？”

Edward淡定地踩下油门，回答说：“没，不过我开过坦克。”

永歌镇的街道一点儿也不宽敞，小轿车惊险地在街巷中左拐右转，终于转出了城镇中心唯一的大道，Bill也跟着松了口气。

蓦然，不远处响起一声枪响，高速飞行的子弹直射入小轿车车身，几乎在瞬间产生巨大的爆炸，燃烧的火焰吞噬了整个车身，高温笼罩了整片马路，没有人能靠近，也没有人能出来。

潜伏在民居中的探员慢慢围了上来，几名拿着灭火器的探员开始帮轿车灭火，一位穿着大衣的白发老者穿过围在外围阻挡人群的工作人员，走到安全距离停下，神情木然地盯着燃烧的轿车残骸，没过多久，一个熟悉的身影出现在街角，他走过去和对方握了握手。

“一周之后，悬赏金会直接打到你的账上。”

“谢谢，George.”

看着Jim·Prideaux消失在街角的背景，George似是自言自语地说：“It’s all over.”

 

 

 ——End——


End file.
